U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,300, issued Sept. 13, 1966, discloses an automatic ice vending machine of the type for selectively producing and vending or dispensing preselected quantities of ice, such as ice cubes. It is the practice in ice making and vending machines of the type shown in the aforementioned patent to periodically replenish the quantity of ice cubes within the ice storage bin by means of an automatic ice cube manufacturing or making apparatus which is normally disposed interiorly of the machine cabinet. Due to the dispensing of ice cubes from the storage within the machine and the periodic replenishment thereof, the quantity of ice cubes within the bin will vary over a period of time from a maximum amount under a fully loaded condition to a minimum amount under near empty condition, depending upon the demand and the time required to replenish the ice supply.
One particular problem which was solved, at least to some degree of satisfaction in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,300, and to which the subject matter of the present application is at least in part directed, is the tendency of the ice cubes within the storage bin to adhere and become fused to one another. Such fusing is commonly referred to as ice "bridging". Ice bridging is typically overcome by providing some type of ice agitating means within the ice storage bin which causes a certain degree of movement of the ice cubes at timed intervals, whereby to prevent the ice cubes from fusing to one another; however, due to the fact that the ice cubes are relatively fragile and it is desirable to dispense the same with a minimum amount of breakage, it is highly desirable to minimize such agitation to the extreme, particularly in view of the fact that agitation of the ice cubes results in an increased meltage rate and may also cause premature machine attrition. A related problem of ice agitation is caused by the fact that it is extremely difficult to effect agitation of all of the ice cubes stored within a particular ice storage bin. Thus, even though an agitating means is utilized in a storage bin, it is frequently the case that only a portion of the ice cubes are moved during the agitation cycle, with the remaining cubes being subjected to fusing or bridging.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved ice making and vending machine which is similar in overall function to the machine shown in the aforementioned patent; however, the present invention embodies a number of improved features which minimize to the extreme, the possibilities of ice bridging so that ice may be dispensed in a uniform, sanitary manner without being subjected to excess breakage or ice fusion, and it is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice making machine with such features.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide a new and improved ice vending machine which includes an ice storage bin and dispensing rotor or drum which are so designed as to minimize cube bridging.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice vending machine having an improved construction promoting cleanliness and sanitation. Toward this end, the present invention includes an ice storage bin which is fabricated of a molded polymeric material that may be easily cleaned.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice vending machine which features a unique shutter arrangement for blocking ice flow between the ice storage bin and an ice discharge chute and adapted to be used when periodic agitation of the ice dispensing drum occurs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unique braking arrangement on the drive motor which functions to selectively rotate the ice dispensing drum whereby to positively position the drum at the termination of each ice vend cycle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice vending machine which is adapted to provide for the dispensing of uniform quantities of ice during each vend cycle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice vending machine that is of a relatively simple design, and which will have a long and effective operational life.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.